


In Time

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Brienne hasn’t forgiven him, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Jaime didn’t die, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime survived but he's not the man he once was. Brienne has accepted and is ready to move on with her life, but others have different plans for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my head I’m thinking its been a year (perhaps a tad more) between Jaime getting attacked by the bricks and writing in the White Book. Hey cleaning up all destruction and getting things settled down would take awhile...

“Did you finish writing the entry in the book?’ Tyrion and herself were the only ones remaining after the weekly meeting; she nods her head in reply to his inquiry. ‘Good. I trust it was appropriate and fitting?”

“Yes. Though we both know it was far more then he deserved.” After all these months the bitterness has not begun to fade; if anything Brienne suspects it has become worse.

“Perhaps.’ He takes a long drink from his chalice finishing it off before continuing ‘Speaking of Jaime I’m to visit him in a few days. Would you like to occupying me?” Her eyes narrow.

“Why would I do that?”

“You have only seen him once since...and perhaps you’d care to bring Tanith wi...”

“No.” Brienne cuts him off.

“He has the right to see her.” With that she begins to laugh, her face not showing any display of joyous emotion.

“He lost any rights the day he left. Not that it matters either way Tyrion.”

“If he had known he won’t have le...”

“Oh give it up! I’m tired of it! Stop making excuses for him. And stop acting as if you were completely innocent in all this! Bran told me what occurred.” With that reveal Tyrion’s eyes went dark.

“Did he now?”

“Yes. You wanted the two of them together. You helped persuade him to go to her even though you knew perfectly well he won’t survive. I can’t help to wonder if that was your actual goal but your brother was so wrapped up with this fantasy of being born and dying with her he couldn’t see the trap you were leading him into and when he actually survived? I bet no one saw that coming. Besides Bran of course.”

“I love Jaime deeply. I have always wanted the best for him.” Brienne stares at him for a few moments.

“And him being sent on a suicide mission to be with someone whom was constantly toxic to him and we know was incapable of changing was the best for him?’ She takes a shaking breath ‘Did he ever care about me? Did he ever speak of me? Of us during our time?”

“Yes. To all. He loved you. He loves you I’m sure.”

“Yet he didn’t love me enough to stay. Nor enough for you encourage a different path. According to the majority of the world he did in fact die and frankly its a narrative I rather like. So to answer your question once more; no I would not like to see him.”

“It might help with his...”

“I said no! The person you are to visit is only a shell of the man Jaime was. According to the maester’s he will never be Jaime again. Even then I still don’t care.” Tyrion removes himself from his chair and walks over to Brienne, attempting a soft smile.

“I know that is not true. Much as you act as if you only have bitterness and resentment left towards my brother I know there is still more. You could have refused to serve here; Sansa easily would have accepted you. You could have spoken the truth at his memorial service revealing where he was and essentially having him killed. And...’ He pauses putting a hand atop of her arm ‘you don’t have to tell Tanith stories of her father the brave knight. Yet you do all of that Ser Brienne.” She jerks her arm away.

“In time Tanith will judge her father on her own accord. But you’re right despite my anger towards him at the end and now even, there are qualities and memories of him I do not wish to forget. Its for them I came here. For them I will hold his survival; if you can honestly call it that, a secret. However Tyrion don’t for a second to believe any of this equals forgiveness.”

“Very well. In time though.’ Brienne shakes her head ‘don’t forget I also speak to Bran. And it’s not only the past he shares with us remember?”

“I...” her thoughts seize. Her forgive Jaime? No...

“Until that day arrives I will respect your wishes and no longer speak about him in your presence. He can as you said remain dead. Once more I must ask of Tanith?”

“What of her?” She already knew.

“I’d like to take her to see her father.”

“No. It will be too confusing for her. Even if he wasn’t her father no child should see someone in his mental frailty. Plus she is far too young to travel that far without her mother. Perhaps when she is older, until then it’s simply impossible.”

“Very well.’ Tyrion begins to depart the room before stopping at the door and turning to look at her again ‘I don’t expect you to understand what happened the day, the two of us, rather the three of us had a relationship no one will understand, not even Bran himself, perhaps I was a fool just as Jaime was. Maybe I should have encouraged him to turn back, to find you. But I for one take his survival as a second chance; for all of us.”

“You can tell him...’ She tries to find the right words ‘you can tell him I miss him.” Brienne moves in her chair slightly to block herself and the tear about to fall from view.

“I shall.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some details (I'm sure no one cares) and my math and time calculations could be off...just go with it LOL.

Long gone was his laughing eyes and golden hair. He is just a shell of the man whom the world equally loathed and worshiped. Brienne had only seen him once since his departure from the Winterfell; the morning her heart shattered by the weight of his words. She had heard of the collapse of the Red Keep and had been made aware that he and his sister had been there when the moment occurred. Nobody could survive that. Nobody considered it an option and with some many victims, innocents, including children whom could be saved all efforts went towards them. 

The Lannister twins and what they represented was long gone and eventually the public would find time to remove their corpses from the mess. Brienne knew Tyrion hated not being to reclaim the bodies of his elder siblings but life and moving forward was the priority and not even he could ignore that. Eventually though the clean up task of the destruction caused by the fall of the Keep had begun, four days had come to past. 

Cersei had been located first, Brienne had been told part of her skull had been completely caved in. Almost immediately after Jaime had been found, it wasn’t hard for the soldiers tasked with the job to do so; the siblings or rather the lovers were holding hands. As the rocks and other debris were thrown off half hazardously a low groan was heard. Changing the recovery efforts to a rescue one.

Brienne had been halfway on her journey to Kings Landing with Tyrion when word reached him via raven of the news about the survival. He sobbed and thanked the Seven, while Brienne felt nothing. Tyrion insisted their journey be altered slightly to allow him to visit with Jaime and she had no choice in joining along. 

By the time her eyes laid upon him Jaime had been in recovery mood for three weeks and according to the Maesters he was recovered far as he would ever. No speech. Unable to feed himself. Or the ability to control his bodily functions. He was returned to a time of a newborn babe. Tyrion was encouraged to grant permission to have Jaime administered a potion to peacefully finish the job; he threatened to have them all killed in Jaime’s place for daring to suggest such a thing. Much as it pained her Brienne knew if the choice had been hers to make the liquid of death as they simplicity called it would have gently poured into his mouth to swallow within that hour. Jaime Lannister would not want to live a life like this. Her resentment towards Tyrion began that day and why she vowed never to visit this place again; Tyrion needed this man alive, she did not. 

Now she is here again. In front of him. He looked ever slightly better. He had regained some basic skills and could even be left alone for brief stints of time, however his speech and his ability it seemed to understand were still absent. She searches his eyes trying to find him, a way to connect. She laughs stepping back.

“Why am I bothering? Why should I care? You made these decisions that lead you here Jaime. No one else.” Brienne begins to pace the space as Jaime just stares ahead, she is aware he’s not actually seeing her or anything really for that matter. The angry feelings return, back to Bran. Whom insisted that she make this journey after all, Tanith along with. An eleven day journey in most circumstances does not seem bad, she had done far more extreme countless times, but with an infant of four months it felt as if eleven years had passed. For what purpose Brienne wonders; Jaime was still lost within himself, her presence changing nothing.

Whenever Bran made any actions or dictated those around him to do so he never spoke as to why, the most one would receive if pushed the King to explain was 'reasons will come apparent in time' Everyone was too afraid of pushing him, accepting the cryptic words in fear he'd do something to alter the past and eliminate the one whom annoyed him. In her heart Brienne had trouble believing Bran would ever actually do something so dark that could change the course of the universe; there was a voice within her as well that did wonder perhaps he had and how would she or anyone else for that matter ever be the wiser? It was for that reason she listened when her King gave an order, though despite his absolute power his requests, suggestions, and words were always said in kind hearted levels. 

She looks at Jaime at once more, despite the time which had past and her knowledge he had no memories of what he did, how he hurt her, his decision to leave her, none of that now should matter; yet it still did. Her begging him to stay. Her becoming vulnerable in ways she never thought to be possible for herself. Him whispering in her ear a few minutes after they had made love that he loved her. Him vowing and promising he was done with his past, done with Cersei. To have him betray her in the cruelest way possible. Tyrion's role in despite the fact he still won't give any closure or understanding. It is all too much, unable to hold it in any more Brienne lets out a scream. That caused Jaime's head and eyes to look up, meet her own and for a brief moment it actually felt like him; just as quick though it left and the stranger returned.

From outside the room she hears the sounds of crying. Undoubtedly her scream had woken and frightened Tanith whom was being watched by one of the Septa's who helped within these walls and halls. Without saying a word to Jaime she exits the room to retrieve and comfort her child, the elderly Septa looking gratefully to have the turmoil filled girl taken back; Tanith had a set of lung on her that was for sure.

"Sssshh sweetie. It's okay. You're fine." Brienne soothes her best as she could, an ability she had feared she would never be able to do when she learned of the pregnancy. The truth was she didn't think she could do anything a mother could, she was a fighter, a knight not a care taker or a parent. It was a fate and fact Brienne had accepted years ago and she had suspected her father accepted too, though he never had said it out loud. Also she had wondered how this change of life would effect her role as head of Lord Commander, even with Bran (and along with Sansa in the North) reversing the decision of the celibate and unmarried life for knights and those of the like; but Lord Commander was a higher prestigious how would her condition was acceptable by anyone? With Bran and his seemingly being three steps ahead and behind simultaneously she never had to truly fear his reaction when she told him. To her relieve as well that motherly instinct she was told of, yet refused to believe was true, turned on the second the little girl was brought to her chest. 

Brienne stops talking and turns slightly towards the room in which she was previously been in, her intuition telling her the surroundings have been altered, she is proved right when before her stood Jaime, she been told him leaving his quarters was not unheard of, still a rare nonoccurence. He steps towards her and in turn Tanith as well, his eyebrows sculpted in confusion. Brienne assumed around here an infant was not a common visitor.

"It's fine Jaime. Don't worry." She continues using her soft nonthreatening voice. He reaches out his hand cautiously and brushes Tanith's cheek softly with a finger in the process whipping a tear away.

"Myrcella," It takes every bit of the Sevens strength coursing her not to drop the baby. His first word since the collapse and it had to be that.

"No, Tanith," Brienne manages to whisper before her own tears can't be held back any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be sensitive when writing about Jaime and his mental state and for that reason I didn't go into too much detail.


	3. Chapter 3

"I would highly advice against this course of action."

"I don't care. He's coming with us."

"We have the proper skills and facilities to care for your brother."

"Not that I have noticed. Forgive me, you all have done wonders, but it's apparent he needs more."

"Trust me when I say Jaime's best place is here."

"No. Jaime's best place is is home, with family." Brienne steps away from the door which had been left open a crack allowing her access to eavesdrop the conversation far easier. Nothing was going to stop Tyrion from getting exactly what he demanded, poor Maester Callum never had a chance no matter how persuasive he pushed his side. She had been aware the second the Hand Of The King rounded the corner to scene of her and Tanith crying and Jaime staring at them muttering his new found word that he won't shrug it off; Tyrion take it as a sign it was a time for all of them to leave. Of the multiple issues this plan caused one was pressing upon her more than all the others.

"Have you forgot the fact he's dead?" Brienne looks towards Tyrion her arms crossed.

"We'll keep him hidden. Limit the amount of people whom have access to him."

"Do you honestly believe this to be possible? It'll take eleven days as you well know to return to Kings Landing, I refuse to sleep anywhere other then inns or some type of proper shelter because of Tanith. So we are suppose to sneak him in and out constantly? Or rather I am? Because no offensive but I don't imagine you being able to guide him around like a giant marionette?"

"He was brought here without any issue." She desperately wants to choke the man.

"There was an entire team of people. Jaime was practically comatose. None of those elements are relevant now. Look Tyrion I understand you are anxious to have your brother back but please think about this and the dangers you could be subjecting all of us, including your niece too."

"Ser Brienne I am following orders." Just as she is preparing to ask what orders it dawns on her; Bran, it was always connected back to the King.

"Was this the plan the entire time? And you never said a word the entire journey?" Brienne all but spits out the words.

"Yes. I am not a fool I knew you have refused to come if you knew."

"Damn right! I never wanted to come period! You both were perfectly aware of this and still here I am." Tyrion stares at her, so deep it felt as if he was trying to carve out a piece of her soul.

"Do you really not understand?" He questions of her.

"I'm tired Tyrion, it's been a long day. Pray tell what are you referring to?" A long week was far more accurate. The imp laughs, a laugh she could not tell if cruel intended or a friendly generous one. 

"It was her. It was Tanith. She was the key. I was not told how exactly she'd play that role simply only told it was essential Jaime see her and once he did I'd know what to do." For a moment she just stands in silence his words echoing in her head, frustration and anger her well experienced emotions flying high once more. All these secrets, half truths leaving her feeling like a damn pawn.

"And you're sure leaving is what you are suppose to do next? I implore you to reconsider this."

"Why are you so against this?' The words might as well been knives. 'Do you not want the father of your child to be with his child? Do you not want Jaime back?!"

"I don't know what I want! Hells just ask Bran I'm sure he'll fucking tell both of us! No one understands, nobody can. I'm suppose to just forgive everything that happened?' She pauses for a second before continuing on. 'We have had this conversation before, more then once. Yes, if he could be healed and made back into the man he was, yes that'll be a blessing for many. Himself, you, and of course Tanith because never did I want her without a father as you know and have pointed out to me several times. However the healing will not be a blessing me. If that sounds selfish so be it. More then that I really don't believe him traveling is to best interest of anyone." It is Tyrion's turn to stand in quiet taking in her speech, the passion which had spilled out.

"We will leave in the morning after breakfast." Is all he says lips in a firm line and walks away. Brienne did not the abilities of the Three Eyed Raven to know this was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filter chapter, but sometimes they are needed.


End file.
